


Post mars: the martian: scene one

by Shianne_Heeraman



Series: Post mars: The martian [1]
Category: The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianne_Heeraman/pseuds/Shianne_Heeraman
Summary: Scene one of my new series post mars: the Martian. Mark Watney has just gotten back from mars and is now headed to Ukraine for a new adventure in his life.





	

I remember a time before I came to Ukraine, one that came to mind the most, other than being stuck on mars.

_ I woke up to the sun shining brightly into my window. I look at the alarm, to see what time it is. As I look I find that it's was already noon. I get out of bed and start to get ready for my day, I have my jeans halfway on, when all of a sudden it hit me, Sh*t it's noon, I was suppose to meet Melissa at her house over two hours ago, for our flight to Ukraine. After about four years I had just gotten back home from mars, and now they are having me go to Ukraine, to help them plant warm climate plants in their cold weather. Melissa Lewis my old commander is supposed to come with me, so she can test the soil, to find where different plants will grow the best. _

_ After getting my jeans, and green t-shirt on I slip on my black tennis shoes, and head to the bathroom, where I quickly brush my hair and teeth. On my way out the door, I grab my sweater and a red apple. To my luck, I didn't have to fight my way through the media because I was supposed to be gone already.   _

_ As I walk to my red, bmw, my phone rangs. It was Teddy, one of the guys from nasa that helped me get home.  _

_ “Hello,” I said trying to act as if I hadn’t overslept _

_ “Where the f*ck are you” he was p*ssed, I had never seen Teddy so p*ssed about anything ever. Except for when Mitch went behind his back to rescue me.”Lewis called me an hour and a half ago saying you never showed up. I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all f*cking morning….” I ignored Teddy and check my missed calls. Holy sh*t 17 missed calls. “And now you and Lewis missed your god damn flight.” _

_ “I'm sorry Teddy, I forgot to set my alarm. I'm still getting used to being back on earth.” _

_ “Stop making excuses, anyways your new flight leaves in an hour, go pick Melissa up, and get your a** to the airport.”  _

_ Before I can say anything Teddy hangs up.  _

_ “What does NASA have to do with plants.” I mumble to myself _ .

That is the thing I miss the most, are my coworkers. Now I am trapped in Ukraine and I can't get out. Protest have broken out all around the country, and all hell has broken loose. The country starting to separate into government and anti-government. People on the anti-government side are causing terrorist attacks. Blocking off main road ways, and killing people.

Now civil war has broken out, and I am camping in a small refugee camp with a population of about 5,000 people including me and melissa. We try and help with what we can, but it's no use, there is too much chaos and we are only two people.


End file.
